


Trust

by MaliceManaged



Series: Home Is Where You Are [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Food Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loki Feels, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: Trust is hard to give when life and experience have taught you not to. Sometimes, it's worth the effort.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I have never written anything like this. It's pretty much over 3000 words of porn, what the fuck brain. O_o
> 
> I... I dunno. It's probably terrible, but here we go anyway.

    “Are you ready, pet?”

 

    The words were murmured softly, gently, allowing for last minute hesitations or changes of mind. The restraints, soft as silk, were in place; loose enough to allow the wrists proper circulation, but tight enough not to come undone in the middle of the session.

 

    A steadying breath. “Yes, mistress.”

 

    The blindfold was new, though not as surprising as the agreement to it. He could stand not touching her, just barely, but he always insisted on locking their gazes. He would never admit so aloud, but he needed to; he needed to see that it was her. He rarely spoke of his scars but she could see them, and she would ask some days; softly, gently, allowing for refusals or changes of subject. He never did anymore.

 

    “You remember the word?” A hum. “Loki...” she chastised, gently but firmly. He knew better.

 

    A faint, momentary smirk. “Vervain,” he obediently replied, and was rewarded with a gentle caress down his bare chest that elicited a shiver and a sigh.

 

    She sometimes wondered at his choice of safeword, but he never explained it and she didn’t ask; it was more fun, teasing out the secrets in his mind in other ways. They had many games dedicated to such. He responded better to games than straightforward questions, and she was nothing if not accommodating.

 

    He felt the bed shift as she left it, and the soft sounds of her footsteps crossing the room. He caught the faint scent of a candle burning and wondered just what she had in mind for him. Part of him faintly objected to his decision to allow her to do whatever she wanted, but he quickly snuffed it out; he trusted her completely. And in the event that it proved to be too much after all, he had his word and knew she would respect it. He was in control, as she often reminded him when they first began exploring this dynamic in their intimacy. He would not let the past dictate the rest of his life, not this time.

 

    He heard her returning to the bed and sit, the scent of peppermint and almond surrounding him, giving him an idea of what was coming. The first small drop of wax meeting his shoulder proved him wrong, though, and he hissed sharply at the heat.

 

    “Too hot?” He nodded and she hummed. “Sorry, pet. I’m mostly guessing at the temperature here and I thought I’d gotten it right,” she murmured as she rubbed her fingers over the area soothingly, “You’re so sensitive to heat.”

 

    “I’m alright, Alma,” he said, and more importantly, _meant._

 

    “Good.” She let the wax cool a bit more before letting a single drop fall onto his other shoulder, earning a slight hiss, but she could see no pain on his features as she rubbed her fingers over the area. “Better?”

 

    “Yes, mistress,” he replied, sounding mildly surprised, earning a pleased hum that was almost a purr. And it would be a poor lie to say he was unaffected, even without the obvious evidence of such farther down.

 

    The blindfold meant he couldn’t tell where she would move next, and it was oddly thrilling. He flinched slightly with every drop of wax as she trailed down the middle of his chest, but not in discomfort as he would have expected; it did almost hurt, but he found he rather liked the sensation. Alma clearly knew what she was doing, never letting the wax sit for too long before smoothing the area with her fingers; and considering she didn’t discuss this with him first as she did before they tried new things, even if he had given her permission to do anything she wanted, she knew he would enjoy it. Did she really have him that figured out?

 

    By the time the last drop had been spread over his stomach, his breathing was becoming a bit ragged. He felt her breath at his face the second before she kissed him, softly, just barely touching his lips, and he found himself leaning up as much as the bonds allowed him when she pulled back, causing her to chuckle softly. He waited for what she would do next, but she made no move for some moments; her nails lightly scraping over the dried wax at his shoulders caught him completely by surprise, which had likely been her intention, and his body jolted a bit of its own volition. She scraped the wax off him with tantalizing slowness, moving over his chest, his abdomen, his stomach, and he didn’t bother holding back his moans. She liked to hear him; it was, she said, her reward and her due.

 

    He was panting when she finished, and she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, drawing an almost purring sound from him that she smiled at. “Well done, pet,” she praised softly, earning a slight shiver. “How are you with cold?”

 

    Loki tensed slightly. _“No.”_

 

    It was too big a risk. She didn’t know. She knew he’d been adopted into Asgard, but she didn’t know what he was, and he wasn’t ready to let her know.

 

    She shushed him gently and smoothed her fingers through his hair again. “It’s alright, pet. It’s alright. This night is for exploring. We’ll skip the ice.” Feeling him relax again, she leaned down to kiss his forehead, his cheeks and finally his lips, this time lingering a few moments before sitting up and standing. “I have other things planned for you, my dear.”

 

    He heard the candle being lit again. Would he guess correctly this time? He heard a drawer open and wondered which of her toys she was taking out; they hadn’t really tried them all yet, at least not on him. She came back after a while and sat beside him again, this time carrying with her a sweet scent, familiar but he couldn’t quite place it; he waited almost holding his breath, only to let it out in a rush as he felt drops of something warm and somewhat sticky land on his chest and sternum, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

 

    “What amuses you so, pet?”

 

    “I’ve been trying to guess what you would do. Wrong on both counts.”

 

    She hummed. “I’m full of surprises.”

 

    His attempt at a reply broke off into a moan as he felt her tongue against his skin, licking off whatever she’d poured on him. When it was all gone she leaned up to capture his lips in a deep kiss, and as he welcomed her tongue he tasted the chocolate on it and let out a pleased hum. So that’s what it was. She didn’t pull away until he could barely breathe. He felt her trail drops of chocolate down his abdomen and stomach, loosely following the same path she had with the wax, then her tongue as she licked it all up; his breath hitched when she let drops fall all along his cock.

 

    That was... not somewhere she used her mouth on often.

 

    She settled herself between his legs and he felt her breath on him, the anticipation leaving him trembling slightly. It caught him by surprise again when she finally moved, her tongue trailing down and up his cock before circling the head, causing him to jolt up. She seemed to anticipate this, her movements barely faltering as she began to engulf him with her lips, moving down only just before pulling back, teasing him. He bit back the almost whine that threatened to escape him, knowing it would only make it worse. She seemed to take pity on him, or perhaps she never intended to tease him much at all, as she took him further into her mouth, her tongue trailing over him as she began bobbing her head in a slow rhythm.

 

    When she had him reduced to weak moans, she picked up her pace, drawing groans and a few choice words from him as she worked him up to the edge of orgasm. He was almost there when she eased off, and this time he did vocalise his complaint, causing her to chuckle, the vibrations against his skin eliciting another moan from him. She picked up the pace again, edging him closer and closer before pulling away entirely, earning a sound that was half-growl, half-whine from him.

 

    “Something wrong, pet?” she teased.

 

    “You are cruel, mistress,” he managed, and she laughed.

 

    “Only because I care.”

 

    Before he could think to retort, she dove back in, pulling a surprised, slightly choked cry from him as she bobbed her head at a faster pace than before. He came undone almost involuntarily, catching him completely off guard as he spilled down her throat with a loud groan, his hands clenching into tight fists in the absence of anything to hold onto. She didn’t stop until she’d milked every last drop from him.

 

    As he tried to catch his breath, she crawled her way up to lie beside him, running her fingers through his hair. “There, there, pet. I have you,” she murmured, removing the blindfold. When his breathing settled he opened his eyes, locking onto her red ones. “I have you.”

 

    She carded her fingers through his hair one last time then sat up, propping herself up on her hand and wiping the bit of his seed that had escaped the side of her mouth with two fingers, bringing them to his lips; without hesitation, he parted them, taking her fingers into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around them, licking and sucking them clean as she worked them in and out until there was no trace of him left. She leaned down and kissed him, indulging his unspoken request to deepen it before pulling away.

 

    “My, what a lovely sight you are, my pet,” she practically purred as she looked down at him, and a wave of pleasure washed over him.

 

    He had no idea why he loved that so much, but by gods he did.

 

    She shifted and reached into the table by the bed, pulling a few things out of the drawer he couldn’t see from that angle, then moved to settle between his legs again. He watched her curiously as she pulled something over her forefinger and middle finger; she had him pull up his legs, bent at the knees with his feet on the mattress to keep him splayed open, giving him a good idea what she was up to. Opening a small bottle of lube, she coated her covered fingers with it.

 

    “Have you ever done this before, pet?” she asked as she traced her lubricated fingers around his asshole.

 

    “Yes, mistress, but not with a woman,” he replied somewhat shakily, earning a hum of understanding. “Does that bother you?”

 

    “Of course not; what you did before me is your business if you want it to be,” she replied, slipping the tip of one finger inside him before pulling back out, earning a slight moan. “As long as it stays in the past...”

 

    “I would never be unfaithful to you,” he breathed as she repeated the action.

 

    “I know, pet,” she replied, caressing his leg. “You’re all mine, aren’t you?” she asked, pushing her finger in again, deeper.

 

     “All yours,” he managed, trying to move, to draw her in deeper.

 

    She chuckled and complied, curling her finger and earning a slightly strangled moan for her efforts. When he loosened enough, she added more lube then added her other finger, teasing and stretching him. Before long he was nothing more than a moaning and panting mess and she pulled out of him, much to his obvious disappointment. He managed to open his eyes after a while, to see her settle before his opening, wearing a strap-on that he faintly wondered how he missed noticing before.

 

    “Would you like me to be gentle or rough, pet?” she asked as she lined the dildo up with him.

 

    “I don’t care; just fuck me already!” he blurted, forgetting himself, sounding more than a little desperate.

 

    She chuckled. “My, my; such language,” she scolded playfully, “And from a prince, too.”

 

    Nevertheless, she complied, pushing into him all the way in one forceful thrust, drawing a strangled cry from him. She paused long enough to be sure he was alright before beginning to move, bracing her hands on his shoulders and thrusting into him at a fast and rough pace. Any concerns she may have had were quickly dispelled by his pleasured cries and pleas for more; he wrapped his leg around her waist and urged her to go faster, harder. She felt his once again hardened cock rubbing against her stomach, the base of the dildo pressing against her clit, and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, pulling a groan from him amidst his near-screams.

 

    Loki was sure his nails had cut into the skin of his palms but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He was so close. So close. Alma changed the angle of her thrusts a bit. Enough. Locking his eyes with hers, he let go, calling out her name as he came. She slowed her pace but didn’t stop, drawing out his orgasm until it was almost painful, his eyes rolling back in his head. Finally she stopped and pulled out of him, reaching up to undo the restraints and pulling him into her arms.

 

    “You’re alright. I have you, my love,” she murmured as she rubbed his wrists to help his circulation, “I have you. You did so well, pet.” She continued murmuring sweet nothings and praises as she caressed him, running her hands up and down his back and simply holding him as he came back to himself. When his trembling stopped, she tilted his face up to hers and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. “Alright?”

 

    “Alright,” he confirmed, moving in for another kiss.

 

    She parted from him and reached to the bedside table beside her, where she had placed a few bottles of water, and grabbed one, opening it and holding it to his lips once he’d sat up enough. When he could stand again they went to the kitchen for dinner, not bothering to get dressed, where he amused himself by feeding her, to token complaints. Once the dishes were done (Alma hated a dirty kitchen more than anything, he’d learned very quickly after he’d moved in), he picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, earning a surprised squeak from her that she was sure he’d tease her about for days.

 

    When they reached the bedroom, he set her down on the bed with the gentleness she’d come to expect from him. He always handled her like something precious, though she had yet to pry the real reason for it from him. He settled himself over her and kissed her deeply, thoroughly plundering her mouth and stealing her breath away. His hand made its way to her folds and he gathered the moisture still there from earlier and began toying with her clit, earning a breathy moan as she tilted her head back, and he took the opportunity to trail open-mouthed kisses on her throat.

 

    He slipped two fingers into her entrance, her body welcoming him eagerly, and he felt a bit guilty he’d left her wanting this long; he refrained from saying so aloud as he worked his fingers in and out of her, though, knowing she would just brush it off or reprimand him. Alma didn’t like him thinking he didn’t do enough for her, and to his credit he rarely thought such anymore.

 

    ‘You are more than enough, my pet,’ she would always say, usually before fucking him senseless and making sure he _thoroughly_ understood it.

 

    Unable to wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out, lined himself up with her and pushed inside in one smooth thrust, drawing a moan from her. He kept his pace languid, taking her slowly but deeply with each thrust, and she wrapped her arms around him, hips meeting his and moaning her approval. He buried his face into the thick waves of her dark hair, groaning in pleasure as she tightened her walls around his cock. Part of him wished to stay there forever, in that moment, with her overwhelming every one of his senses.

 

    Her climax was slow in coming, he made sure of it, building the pleasure up gradually, and she loved every moment of it, tightening her arms around him and breathing his name into his ear. He pulled back to look at her, meeting a face so full of love his heart seemed to stop in his chest; he lunged down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss that he hoped showed even a fraction of what he felt for her, this woman who had built him back up piece by broken piece.

 

    He stilled within her as she recovered from her orgasm, peppering her neck and collarbone with kisses. He was addicted to her, he mused. He could never seem to touch her enough, to get enough of her body, her touch, her voice, her presence. _Her._ It had terrified him once, the knowledge that he wanted, _needed,_ anyone that much. Now... Now it was as natural as breathing. It was simply meant to be.

 

    She had him wrapped around her finger. She could break him so easily; he trusted her not to.

 

    He trusted her.

 

    Leaning down to kiss her, he pulled out of  her slowly almost all the way out then pushed back in less gently, pulling a moan from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him all the permission he needed to take her again, setting a fast and hard pace that had her crying out in pleasure with each thrust. She scored her nails down his back, pulling a groan from him and causing him to thrust harder, which had been her goal.

 

    The sounds of their pleasure filled the room, and likely the rest of the house, and he braced his hands on the headboard of the bed to drive into her harder, causing her to scream in ecstasy and tighten her hold on him, nails breaking the skin, not that he even noticed. The orgasm snuck up on her much like his had earlier, cutting off her cries and nearly causing her to pass out; he didn’t stop or even slow down, fucking her right through it and into a third.

 

    It wasn’t as though she was complaining.

 

    He felt her tightening around him once more and moved to lock their lips together, swallowing her cries as she came once more, his thrusts faltering as he followed after her moments later, spilling deep within her with a muffled groan. His movements gradually subsided, drawing out their pleasure, until he stilled completely, pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed beside her. She reached for his hand and entwined their fingers as they fought to catch their breaths, and he squeezed her hand in the only response he could manage. As soon as he could move, he rolled onto his side and gathered her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him in turn and they remained that way for a long while, sharing the occasional kiss.

 

    “Alma...” he spoke up, causing her to look at him questioningly, but he faltered under her gaze. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much she needed to know, and he couldn’t seem to bring himself to say any of it. If he said it today, it would only hurt more if she were gone tomorrow. Instead, he shifted to bury his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

    Alma wrapped her arms around him again, holding him close and running her fingers through his hair. She had a pretty good idea what he might have been about to say, and why he couldn’t. She did all she could to quell his insecurities, but some wounds linger more than others. So, she kissed the top of his head and said the only thing she could, “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you'll excuse me, I going to go hide under my blanket forever.


End file.
